Valentine's Day One Shot
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: !I OWN NO ONE EXCEPT TORIA AND ALEX! Valentine's Day, and Hope forgot her Valentine's for Zane! Take place after Silent Rose and may have slight spoilers to My Rose. ZanexOC OcxOc


Hope's POV

I walked into the room Toria and I shared, seeing her going through her side of the room. "What're you doing?"

"I've gotta find my Valentine's for Alex!"

"Valentine's not till next week."

"No, it's today!"

"What?!"

"I'm not kiddin'! Look for yourself!" I turned to look at the calender. "What'd you get Zane?"

"Nothing yet."

"...You're dead."

"Thanks for the support sis. What'd ya get Alex?" she pulled out a small locket and opened it, showing Alex hugging her from behind. He had his chin resting in her brown hair as his green eyes glowed. She's rolling her eyes, a small smile on her face. "A locket with his fave picture in it!" I sighed. "You have a great gift, but I have no idea what to get Zane!"

"Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"You need to get Zane a Valentine!"

* * *

Zane's POV

I sat in the boys room, meditating, when I heard a crash. I looked up, seeing Jay tinkering at his desk. "What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him mess with the scraps of metal. "I'm making Nya a Valentine."

"What is a Valentine?" he turned around, shock evident in his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't just say that."

"I simply asked what a Valentine is."

"A Valentine is something you make for someone, usually the person you love most, and then you give it to them."

"Should I make one for Hope?"

"...You did not just ask that."

"Then yes?"

"YES! YOU SHOULD MAKE ONE FOR HOPE!" he turned back to his desk as I walked away. "But what should I get her?" I thought.

* * *

Toria's POV

I pulled Hope through the stores, searching for the perfect gift. "This 'll be so cute! Your first Valentine~!" we stopped at a store that held lockets, the same one I went to find Alex's gift.

"Hey, look at this one!" I pointed to a golden heart-shaped locket with a small snow flake on the front that was made out of diamonds. "Perfect..."

I quickly helped her pay for it as we rushed home. "Okay, here! Wrap it up!" I shoved some heart wrapping paper to her and ran to the deck, where I sat on the edge with my guitar. No, I'm not here to play some cheesy love song, I came out here for practice, just like every day.

I closed my eyes as I hummed some lyrics to go with the tune. I wrote them down quickly before turning when I heard movement behind me. I sighed. "Come on out Alex!"

He walked out and smiled, before hugging me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tor." "Happy Valentine's Day." I pulled away from him as he pulled out a small red box. I opened it, and saw a red paper heart with the words; 'I'll love you, forever and always.'

I smiled and gave him his. He looked at the locket, before hanging it around his neck. He smiled and hugged me again, this time not allowing me to move my arms. I rolled my eyes. "Love ya Toria." "Love ya too Alex."

* * *

Hope's POV

I walked to the boys room, gently knocking on the door. I smiled as Zane opened the door. "Hello Hope." he smiled. I smiled up at him. "Follow me, I want to show you something." he leads me to deck as I saw Toria leave, holding hands with Alex. Probably going to play video games... again...

I smiled. "Whom shall give their gift of love first?" Zane asked. "I will," I said, pulling out the locket. It had a picture of him with his arm around me, as Toria gave us bunny ears from a distance. He smiled, and looked it over before clipping it around his neck.

"I believe it is my turn?" I nodded. "Yep." he moved his hands in a circle, and I watched in confusion, until I noticed snow falling lightly around us. He moved his hands over each other as I raised my eyebrow. He moved his hands apart and held them out as a heart of ice floated above them.

"I love you with all my heart." he said. I gently touched it. "Wow..." I hugged him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Zane." "Happy Valentine's Day as well, Hope."

* * *

**Okay, WOW. That sucked. Sorry guys! This is in response to the one shot my friend Kaze wrote for me!  
**


End file.
